Evil Is All Around Us
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: NoT/a\SoNgFiC! No matter what happens, they stood together. And it'll stay that way, even though they BOTH got bit by Oro-chan! No matter! They still hold secrets from each other that are exposed Sooner or later! On Hiatus. Sorry
1. Prologue!

A/N I GOT THIS IDEA OFF A YOUTUBE VIDEO!! GO WATCH IT!!: /watch?vQt5vJLhI9Do

But…it's SasuSaku Kiss my eyes…and the video..IS THE BEST!! You rock, Blackness1747!!(tht the YouTube account) :3 and if you read this then…you rock !!

Ok anyway!!

Disclaimer: The idea is parshally mine but the other half is Blackness1747's OH and Naruto is deffinitly not mine..for two reasons!!

I'm not a dude….praise god..what?! lmao

I'm not Japanese TT damn you mother!! Ok anyway!! ON TO THE STORA!!(story..i was bored!)

Oh! And the poem like dream thingy..I just came up with it..so..yeah..it sux!!

Oh!(again) and I want to say what Sakura wears!! (Sasuke is wearing what he wears in the show) Sakura is wearing the blackened version of what she wore in the show and the shorts that she wore underneath the dress...thingy were white (Ying and Yang..i just thought of that :P) and her curse mark wasn't the tree comma's it was three cherry blossoms and it was on her cheek. But her hair covered it...sort of. Orochimaru had specially made it for her(apperatly!!) ok now then!! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Evil awaits for everyone.**

**No matter what they do**

**Some can't hide from it.**

**It is those**

**Who are haunted by it**

**And seek the power**

**Those who are vanished into hell soon after**

**So,**

**Join the dark side and join the devil**

**For he welcomes you**

**Into his evil arms**

**And he will grasp your soul**

**And wait till you die,**

**Until then Sasuke/Sasuke**

Sakura jolted up from her dream 'What a weird dream' Sakura thought before getting up and getting ready before heading out to the bridge

* * *

-Sasuke's house with Sasuke-

Sasuke also jolted up from the same dream but it said Sasuke instead of Sakura while in Sakura's dream it said Sakura..anyway and he also soon headed out to the bridge

* * *

-At the bridge!-

Sakura unconsciously rubbed her cheek where Orochimaru had placed her curse mark while he bit Sasuke's neck. Sasuke glared/stared at Sakura from the corner of his eye

"Don't glare at me Sasuke" Sakura hissed and walked over to him. Sakura then rubbed on to her cheek ignoring the pain it was pushing on her body. Orochimaru had given Sakura the Curse Mark of Hell and he gave Sakura the strongest curse mark of them all(i feel like I'm writing Cinderella or something ). It was a new curse mark that Orochimaru had been experaminting with. It was stronger then the Curse Mark of Heaven in many ways. But Sakura was stronger then Sasuke in many ways, but the Curse Mark of Hell holds her back.(Think about it too much and it will be a spoiler for my story P)

"Hn" Sasuke grunted to Sakura and raked a hand through his chicken ass hair style(ZOMG!! I couldn't hold it in ) "How did we end up with these?" Sasuke asked now looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye

"I don't know Sasuke." Sakura said now looking downcast but kept up her emotionless face. Its true. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto have already became Chunnins. But Sakura wasn't much help and she lost her match with Ino because of the cursed mark _'Ha! Ha! So I was right you are weak!!'_ Sakura could still hear Ino's voice in her head when Sakura had lost to her. Sakura unconsciously clentched her fist and her curse mark spread a little bit on her body. "Kuso" Sakura mumbled and bit her lip to hold in the pain

"What is it?" Sasuke asked now turned fully towards her. Sasuke and Sakura thought of each other as brother and sister but nothing else. Sakura was a sort of avenger like Sasuke but something else happened then Sasuke. Her big sister had killed the whole clan, much like Itachi, but she had killed herself after. Or that's what Sakura saw and thought.

"-sigh-" Sakura sighed (duh ) and she finally calmed down and unclintched her fist and her curse mark reseded "I'm fine" Sakura stated coldly

"SAKURA-CHAN!! SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto yelled hugging them

"Naruto" Sakura said now glaring at Naruto with him with her 'Kekkei Genkei' activated, making her eyes turn golden red and the colors were mixing yet they weren't(watch Blackness1747's video it's her eyesEvil Sakura's eyes). There was no name for it and what it did was unknown. Which was weird because it just popped up when Orochimaru gave her his little 'gift' but everything was unknown about it only that the eyes would appear when she either get's mad even the slightest or when she got irritated. (It really isn't a Kekkei Genkei at all. She doesn't have one. All it is is the Curse Mark doing it.)

"N-N-Nani?" Naruto asked now shrinked down to a pebble in fear.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Sakura hissed coldly and her eyes went back to their normal emerald selves as she turned around and looked back down into the river underneath them, she watched the fish jump up and swish their tails making them splash water in almost every direction as the sun hit the water right casting her reflection in the water. Sakura sighed then went off the bridge and laid down on the water and thought about the massacre unconsciously bringing some of the Curse Marks Chakra out. Nobody had sealed her curse mark because when Kakashi had tried to Orochimaru came out and said that it was usless. Orochimaru didn't want Sakura, because of wanting another body, but because she was much more powerful then Sasuke which means that she could kill Orochimaru so he branded her with the curse mark in order to bring her to him and use her against Konoha. As well as Sasuke.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke called and jumped on the water

"Nani?" Sakura growled out

"Why didn't you let anyone seal yours?!" Sasuke whispered harshly to her

"Because. It was useless. After Kakashi-sensei sealed yours the best he could before he started to seal mine. But Orochimaru came out soon after he was done and my curse mark just devourered the seal and Orochimaru said that it was useless because mine is not sealable. No matter what they do. Besides…I think she's still out there" Sakura said now calmed down and she said the last part with a smirk 'I'm not learning anything new here. I think I'll go to Orochimaru soon' Sakura thought now giving Orochimaru a nick name

"What do you mean 'I think she's still out there?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was now standing up as was him.

"Sasuke…we are more alike then anyone" Sakura started and pulled Sasuke into a hug "We both got our clans killed by our sibling" Sakura said and let a tear fall from her eye.

"A-Are you serious?!" Sasuke asked as they now walked back onto the bridge

"Hai. But…it was my sister. I loved my sister very much" Sakura said now looking down at the ground but was interrupted by Naruto

"Sakura-chan!! Sasuke-teme!! I'm going to go on a mission/train with Ero-Sennin!!" Naruto yelled then waved

"Hn" Sasuke grunted and Sakura just said nothing. They soon both walked home.

* * *

-Two Hours Later-

-With Kakashi in the hospital after his battle with Itachi and Kisame(I'm too lazy. Plus it's just the same from the series-

Sasuke was about to go inside the room and ask where Naruto was(he had forgotten that Naruto and Jiraya had a mission to train..in a way '') but he heard the Jounnins talking

"He's here" Kakashi's voice said

"Who is Kakashi?!" Tsunade said

"Uchiha Itachi" Kakashi said

"What does he want?" Genma asked then had a coughing fit

"Naruto" Tsunade said with her arms crossed under her brests

'bastard' Sasuke thought and ran and he didn't know it but Sakura was behind him and smirked when they said Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

-With Naruto who is now in his and Jiraya's hotel room-

"Stupid Ero-sennen making me train while he goes out and flirts

'Knock Knock'

"I'm coming" Naruto yelled and walked over to the door and opened it "Hello…-"

* * *

A/N MUWAHAHAHAHA…what a cliff hanger!! Oh and…I'm working on SOO many Fanfictions at the moment that I'm thinking about putting one of my stories on hold. You guys choose!!

Opposite Lifes

Kitsune No Sakura At Your Servise

Akatsuki Princess High School Style

I can't put My Little Spy on hold because I don't update all that much because the computer that has all the files for that story is an hour away from where I am at the moment 3 and I'm sorry if it's short! I was going to make it longer. Buttt…I thought it would be best if I made it a cliff hanger because then I could make it into a one-shot P and I'm not ever doing one of those (let's hope!!)

OH!! And I'm not going to upload my next one until I get 5 reviews/Alerts/Favorites from you all MUWAHAHAHAHAH!!

Ja Ne!!


	2. Fight! Leavin!

A/N Here's the continuation!!

Disclaimer: I'M GETTING NARUTO!!...wait for it…wait for it…damn…never mind TT it was only a dream..(if I was asleep muwahaha)

* * *

Recap:

_-With Naruto who is now in his and Jiraya's hotel room-_

"_Stupid Ero-sennen making me train while he goes out and flirts_

'_Knock Knock'_

"_I'm coming" Naruto yelled and walked over to the door and opened it "Hello…-"_

End Recap!

* * *

"-Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled then hugged her

"Get off me Naruto" Sakura hissed to Naruto and shoved him off

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked after getting off his ass from her shoving him off. She had shoved him onto his ass..on the floor.

"Itachi, Kisame..long time no see" Sakura hissed again and didn't even have to turn around. Itachi was behind her with Kisame.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Pinky!!" Kisame said while smiling(he was truely happy to see her!) and Itachi smirked at the responce.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Kisame?" Sakura hissed while turning around to show her glowing golden/red eyes.

"Hmm…did you get a Kekkei Genkei Sakura-_chan?_" Itachi asked and smirked when he said the –chan

"No…you can blame Orochimaru for this" Sakura said and was now turned around fully and was looking at them and had her arms crossed on her chest.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? And how do you all know each other?!" Naruto asked confused

"I'll explain it later. Right now I have to protect you from _Ita-kun _and _Fishy-chan"_ Sakura smirked when she said Ita–kun and the fishy-chan. She always called them that when they had all met and everything.

"-sigh- so you still have that child hood crush on me? –sigh- Let it die Sakura" Itachi said acting like he was disappointed

"You know that that is long gone Itachi and keep away from him Kisame" Sakura said then moved her eyes toward Kisame who was moving to the hotel room slowely. When she moved her eyes over to him he almost shit his pants.

"Lord Pinky! Shut that off!! I almost shit my pants!!" Kisame said then busted out laughing from it while Sakura glared at him and Itachi at the same time.

"Hn" Itachi said and took a step forward towards Naruto and Sakura

"Naruto…go back into the hotel room. I'll be in there in a second. I told Sasuke to go in there and cool his jets" Sakura said still glaring at Itachi and Kisame while standing like a body guard

"A-A-Alright Sakura-chan" Naruto said then slowly shut the door

"Oh no you don't" Kisame said and tried to slice Sakura in half and get to Naruto but Sakura held up her arm and caught Samahade then threw him and his sword across the hall into another room

"You won't lay a hand on my friends" Sakura said though grinding teeth

"Oh? But I thought Konan and Leader-sama killed them all –sigh- I guess I'll have to tell them the sad news" Itachi said faking a pout

"Shut up Itachi. Wait…they are still alive?!" Sakura hissed and the curse mark was starting to act up "Damn it" Sakura cussed and rubbed her cheek harshly where her curse mark is

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked stepping towards her

"S-S-Shut up Uchiha" Sakura managed to say as she bit into her lip before the curse mark took over her and she looked down and stopped bitting her lip "Hmm…I think I can use this" Sakura said in a snarl. Her bangs were covering her eyes but they could see her mouth was in a smirk. Sakura then brought up her head and her face was covered in dark cherry blossoms and so were her arms

"Hmm? What's this? Are you cheating Kitten?" Kisame said now behind her smirking. Sakura turned her head to the left a little bit then shot her eyes open wide and he stopped his movement and everything

"-chuckles darkly- I wonder what else I can do like this. I sure do feel……powerful" Sakura said then grabbed Kisame and chunked him up through the ceiling and she made a clone and the clone went up and did the 'Lion Combo' Sasuke did in the Chunnin exams that he had copied from Rock Lee

"Hmmm? Gotten stronger have we?" Itachi asked now smirking at Sakura 'God damn it. I really don't want to fight her. I still think of her as my own little sister' Itachi thought then mentally shook his head to get rid of that thought

"Brother!! I'll kill you!!" Sasuke yelled from behind Sakura and tried to attack him but Sakura shot out her arm as he went by and held him there.

"Sasuke" Sakura said then turned her head a little bit to the left and showed him her face. She had the pattern of cherry blossoms from the curse mark

"The curse mark" Sasuke muttered scared and backed up a step

"-chuckles darkly..again- I see I've frightened you….and Itachi" Sakura said smirking and Itachi frowned "Oh? The last time I saw you frown you almost killed my sister if it wouldn't of been for Pein." Sakura said darkly before disappearing then reappearing behind Itachi with a Katana made from pure Chakra

"What did you just say…Konan" Itachi smirked and Sakura became furious and almost went into her Curse Mark level two if it wasn't for Kisame coming and swinging Samade on Sakura's shoulder sucking quite a bit chakra from her curse mark and Sakura screamed so high pitched that they all had to hold their ears. It even shattered some windows it was so high pitched

"Ouch Kitten. That hurt" Kisame said frowning and Sakura was now panting and disappeared then reappearing in front if Sasuke scaring the shit out of him

"I have a feeling that I need to get these two out before I kill them" Sakura mumbled but they had all heard it and Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame's eyes widened

"What?!" Naruto yelled and some of Kyuubi's chakra started leaking out forming a cloak of raw chakra around him forming the shape of a fox

"Hm…Naruto calm down..Sasuke..go calm down Naruto or I'm afraid I might loose control" Sakura said emotionless and staring blankly at Itachi and Kisame while trying sooo hard to control the curse mark

"No…you don't order me around" Sasuke hissed to Sakura while now glaring at her and Sakura turned her head towards him and stared at him evily before turning her head back to Itachi and Kisame.

"Aww…Pinky's ignoring us" Kisame said pouting but the sound of Sakura and Naruto growling scared him a bit. Sakura was sweating badly because she couldn't hold herself back for very much longer

"I don't want to see my next form" Sakura said weakly but yet it was fierce "So I want you to obey me or I'll have to kill every one. Since it seems that I'm Orochimaru's little test subject for this stupid mark" Sakura hissed while now looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked and raised his left eyebrow in interest

"Orochimaru told me after he had gave me this mark that it was the first time he was going to put it on someone. He also said that it is much stronger then the Curse Mark of Heaven" Sakura said and the marks on her skin were slowly retreating and Sakura was trying to keep the marks on her so she wouldn't pass out. She succeded but she also made her form change a bit. Not too much for people to notice

"Then what curse mark do you have?" Itachi asked curiously

"-chuckles lightly- It seems I'm very close to going into my next form. I suppose you run back to Pein and tell him everything or I'll go into my next form. And I'm sure we don't want that" Sakura said smirking

"No. I don't take orders" Itachi said in a frown

"Well..I can see why you and Sasuke are brothers" Sakura mumbled and Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tell me what curse mark you have Sakura" Itachi said glaring/ narrowing his eyes at her

"-chuckles again but not darkly- Fine..you want to know…I'll tell you…I have the Curse Mark of…Hell" Sakura said then the marks started to spread but a frog bounced on her and made the Curse Mark retreat "Damn it Jiraya!! I'll kill you!! Get your fucking frog off of me!!" Sakura yelled at Jiraya

"-chuckles- No can do Sa- wait…you have the curse mark?!" Jiraya said then yelled

"I'll use it on you to if you don't get your FUCKING FROG OFF OF ME!!" Sakura said then yelled trying to squirm her way out from under the frog

"Nope!" Jiraya said then turned to Itachi and Jiraya "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you came for Naruto?" Jiraya said with his face blank

"Correct" Itachi said looking at Sakura with caring eyes but no one noticed but Kisame who looked over to Sakura and started to laugh at the sight and Itachi glared daggers at him and he shut up

"Jiraya!!" Sakura yelled "Kyuubi's chakra is leaking out you stupid old man!! You have to get him under control!!" Sakura yelled to Jiraya who's eyes widened and ran to Naruto "Get the fucking frog off of me!!" The frog 'poofed' away and Sakura got up and shook her head "Damn it" Sakura said as her vision got a bit blurry. Sakura then put her hand on the curse mark and soon passed out.

"Come on Kisame-san. We've spent too much time here" Itachi said then started off and they were soon out of the building and were on their way 'home'

"You still think of her as a sister don't you Itachi-san?" Kisame asked Itachi who was in a daze

"Yeah." Itachi said looking forward and they kept going until they reached the Akatsuki base a day later

* * *

-Next day!!-

"Mmm.." Sakura said waking up and soon opened her eyes to see a white room that smelled of anistetics(or w/e) and she noticed that she had a I.V. in her wrist where her main artery was. Sakura soon found herself being covered by a orange boy(Naruto!)

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled and tightened his grip on her.

"Get off her dobe she can't breathe" Sasuke said with sweat-drop and pulled the 'dobe' off of Sakura who took in a HUGE amount of air

"Where am I?" Sakura asked groggly and rubbed her curse mark

"You passed out after your mark retreated" Sasuke said to Sakura even though there were a lot of people there

"Sakura…what curse mark do you have?" Kakashi asked Sakura who was now looking up at him

"Orochimaru said the Curse Mark of Hell….it's in the shape of a cherry blossom so I know he made it for me" Sakura said in a daze

"What?!" Kakashi asked with wide eyes looking at Sakura

"Sakura-chan" Naruto called to Sakura who looked over to him "When those two guys came you called them 'Ita-kun' and 'Fishy-chan' and then you told me that you would explain...will you explain it to me now?" Naruto asked like a curious puppy

"Who were the men Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a bored look on his face before going back to reading his porn book

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hishigaki" Sakura said now thinking of the old days with a smile on her face while looking up at the ceiling. She soon looked up when she heard a book drop "What?" Sakura then asked with a smirk on her face

"Why did you call them 'Ita-kun' and 'Fishy-chan'?!" Tsunade asked pissed off

"Calm down grandma" Sakura said and flipped her wrist up and down silently saying 'Down girl.' like a dog

"WHAT STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Tsunade yelled

"ANYWAY!!" Sakura raised her voice "When I was younger-"

* * *

-FLASHBACK!-

_"Konan-Onee-Chan!" Sakura said and ran to Konan, who was in her Akatsuki cloak, and Konan picked her up and hugged her before putting her down_

_"Sakura-chan" Konan said rubbing her hair messing it up. "I want you to meet some of my friends" Konan said and Sakura finally noticed the three men behind her._

_"Hii!!" Sakura said and waved big at them  
_

_"Sakura-chan this is Pein he's my boyfr-" Konan was soon interuppted by her sister_

_"Konan-Onee-chan's got a boyfriend" Sakura said and skipping around them. Kisame busted out into laughter at this but soon stopped when Pein and Konan glared daggers at him  
_

_"Sakura-chan" Konan said and grabbed her sister's hair while grinding her teeth "And this is Uchiha Itachi" Konan said calmed down and pointed to Itachi who just said "Hn" and was emotionless...of course "And this is Hoshikagi Kisame." Konan then went down to her sister's level and whispered in her ear "But call him Fishy-chan. It kills him!" Konan then stood back up._

_"Hii Itachi-Nee-San! Fishy-chan!" Sakura said and waved again "Pein-Nee-San!!" Sakura said and waved at him like she did to Kisame and Itachi. Kisame smiled at her cuteness and so did Pein and Itachi just smirked._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-1 Year Later(still a flashback!)-_

_"Ita-kun!! Fishy-chan!! Pein-Nee-San! Konan-Onee-Chan!!" Sakura yelled as they came into view and Sakura ran up to them and stopped in front of them noticing that Itachi and Konan were glaring at each other and Pein and Kisame had sweat-drops "What's the matter?" Sakura asked worried about something_

_"It's nothing Sakura-chan" Pein said and bent down and 'fluffed' her hair "It's just that...well...they aren't the best of friends" Pein said with a sweat-drop but then they heard a fight going on_

_"Konan-Onee-Chan!!" Sakura yelled and tried to go to said woman but Pein picked her up and put her on his shoulders and poofed in between them before Itachi could do anything else to her. Konan didn't really get hurt on the outside but she soon started to cough up blood "Konan-Onee-Chan!!" Sakura yelled and Pein put her down and Sakura ran over to Konan and hugged her when Konan was on her hands and knees_

_"I'm alright Saku-chan" Konan said and ruffled Sakura's hair then started to cough up blood again_

_"I'm not so sure Onee-Chan! You should go to the hospital!!" Sakura said as she hugged her elder sister_

_"I'll take her back to the base Saku-chan" Pein said and picked Konan up bridal style and ran/jumped off to the base and Itachi just hned and followed but it was because he didn't want to be alone with Kisame and Sakura_

_"It's alright Pinky" Kisame said and rubbed Sakura's hair_

_"God! What is it with all of you rubbing my hair?! Is it that soft?!" Sakura pouted up to Kisame who just started to laugh_

_"Itachi-san and Konan-san haven't really been getting along. We don't know why yet but...we really don't care..as long as they don't hurt each other like they did today. I'm sorry you had to see that Pinky" Kisame said and hugged her before leaveing but soon stopped when he heard Sakura's voice_

_"Give Konan-Onee-Chan and hug and a kiss for me Fishy-chan!!" Sakura yelled and Kisame turned and glared playfully at her before they both busted out laughing_

_"Later Pinky" Kisame said before jumping off_

-END FLASHBACK!!-

* * *

"And a year later Konan killed the clan." Sakura finished looking at her now white knuckles from clutching the bed sheets so tightly.

"Err...wow...Didn't see all that coming my way!!" Kakashi said wide eyed at Sakura and Tsunade was to but didn't say anything

"Yeah...I first thought of Itachi as my own big brother..but it soon turned into my first child hood crush" Sakura said looking downcast "And they were right...it was a crush" Sakura said and looked back up at them coldly making them all flinch

"Did you ever go to their base or meet any of the other members?" Tsunade asked and they(Kakashi and Tsunade) were both in a chair

"Yeah. I remember Skully-chan!! Wow was he fun to be with...if you didn't get him pissed off that is" Sakura said and laughed when she said 'wow'

"Skully-chan?" Tsunade asked and Sakura just shook her head

"Nevermind..it's nothing...but the only ones that you guys have incowntered are Itachi and Kisame...I don't think you guys have enkontered the others..right?' Sakura asked with nothing on her face(in other words..she was emotionless)

"Hai..do you know of the others?" Tsunade asked remembering ever bit of information Sakura gives

"Yeah...I know of Pup-chan(Sasori short for puppet), Boom-chan(Deidara), Treas-chan(Kakuzu short for Treasure chest), Skully-chan(Hidan), and Mad-chan(Tobi/Madara short for Madara)" Sakura said pointing to the finger they had their rings on.

"...What?" Tsunade asked tiredly..or boredly..which ever one you like better

"Yeah..I knew all of the members!! I even know some of their secrets!! But I'm not going to give them to you" Sakura said the last part glaring at Tsunade

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked now getting mad and to prove it she had a tick mark on her forehead

"Because" Sakura started looking back at her hands "Even though she killed my clan...I still love her as my elder sister. Which is why I'm going to kill her...to get rid of that lover for her...and maybe even kill Pein...I don't know yet" Sakura said then looked over to Sasuke "And I also know...that Itachi still loves you to Sasuke...he just won't admit it...but he does...he's locked it in his heart...cause he would always talk about you when it was just me and him. We would talk sometimes and since I lived in Mist at the time, I asked Itachi to tell me about the Leaf Village. He told me that the Uchiha Clan didn't care for him but for only his strength. He even told me all the times with you and him. He told me how he would poke your forehead when you would ask him to help you with your Shirikan training...I would always laugh because he would always poke my forehead when he told me a story like that" Sakura said then laughed at the memory

"Yeah..I remember that to...but he's still a bastard" Sasuke said first with a smile then a snarl then went out of the room

"-sigh- I didn't mention the other thing Itachi told me long ago..." Sakura said then remembered that Tsunade and Kakashi were still in the room "Err...your going to want to know what that is right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah" Tsunade said with now two tick marks on her forehead

"I'm not in the position to tell you that" Sakura said and Kakashi and Tsunade stared at her...or more like glared "I promised Itachi that I wouldn't tell anyone...and Tsunade-sama..you should know..wait..no..that was Sarutobi...i think..anyway and the elders" Sakura said now with a sweat-drop

"What did he tell you Sakura" Tsunade asked/growled and Sakura just looked at her, got out of bed, and walked to the door and opened it. But before walking out she said

"He told me everything...and it discusted me that the elders would do such a thing" then walked out of the room leaving Tsunade and Kakashi in confusion

"Err..anyway" Tsunade said and they both walked out of the room to do whatever

* * *

-Sasuke's House after he left-

Sasuke was fooming(is that a word?but i mean like..he was thinking about what she had said or w/e) and decided that he was going to leave and go to Orochimaru so he could get stronger then Itachi and yada yada yad . So he got stuff out and ya..you get it!

* * *

After Sakura went home she packed and started out of Konoha only to be stopped by a voice

"Sakura" Sakura turned to see it was Sasuke with a pack on his back (xD LmAo! what a punny word buwahahah!)

"Sasuke" Sakura said then turned back around and started to walk off again

"Are you leaving?" Sasuke asked now beside her because at the sound of his voice she had stopped

"Yeah" Sakura said (once again) and started on her way out of the village "Are you coming or not?" Sakura asked now stopped and turned around to look at him

"Huh? Err..yeah" Sasuke then walked up beside her and they both walked out of Konoha to where the Sound 4 were waiting for them.

* * *

-Sakura's House-

"Sakura-chan!! Open the door!" Naruto yelled after 5 minutes of waiting and yelling at Sakura to open the door. Naruto finally got tired of it and kicked the door down "Damn it" Naruto then ran to Sasuke's house

"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled and kicked down the door "Damn it all!!" Naruto yelled then ran to the Hokage's Office

"TSUNADE-BAA-SAN!! WE HAVE SOME TROUBLE!!" Naruto yelled after throwing her door open

"DON'T CALL ME THAT…and what's wrong?!" Tsunade yelled, and stood up and slammed her hands on her desk cause it to crack a bit, then asked as she sat down back in her chair and got some sake and a cup and poured some

"It's Sakura and Sasuke!! They've left!!" Naruto yelled in panic and Tsunade spit out all her sake on Naruto face who just sweat-dropped and whipped the sake off his face.

"WHAT?! Tsunade yelled and slammed her sake cup down on the desk "SHIZUNE!!" Tsunade yelled and the desk fell in half and caused Shizune, who had walked in, to sweat-drop. But she recovered quickly.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked sweetly in the doorway

"Get me Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Neji Hyuuga!!" Tsunade said now calmed down

"H-H-Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune said then left. But soon returned with the said boys

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" All the said boys(Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji) said/asked

"Shikamaru You will be the leader of this mission! Your mission is to retrieve Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!! Your mission starts now!! Dismissed!!" Tsunade yelled then put her hands in her hair before pouring a cup of sake and getting started on the 'dammed' paperwork(as she states it)

"Hai" they all yelled then ran out the window and got everything they needed before they left for the said mission

* * *

-Sound 4 and Sasuke and Sakura-

"Sasuke-sama..I don't think a fangirl will be wanted at Sound." Tayuya said pointing to Sakura who's left eye twitch before she closed her eyes and opened them which they were now the golden/red

"Don't call me a fangirl." Sakura said now pissed off

"So..she has a Kekkei Genkei..who cares" Tayuya shruged her shoulders "I can read doesn't mean I'm strong" Tayuya finished smugly

"Are you calling me weak?" Sakura asked sweetly and Sasuke sighed

"Yeah...what about it?" Tayuya asked smirking

"Don't judge a book by it's cover...I could kill you right now" Sakura said and turned her head a certain way and showed them the curse mark on her cheek

"T-Th-That's a curse mark!!" Tayuya yelled pointing at it and Sakura turned her face back to her

"No duh Shurlock" Sakura said with a sweat-drop and her eyes gone back to a dull emerald

"But..I've never seen that one before" Jiroubou said thinking over all the curse marks

"All I know about it is that it's stronger then the curse mark of Heaven and that it's called the Curse Mark of Hell" Sakura said smirking at their wide eyes(except for Sasuke..he already knew about it...duh!)

"Cool" Sakon said then they all left towards Oto and Orochimaru.

* * *

A/N I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THESE ARE REALLY SHORT!! I'm just trying to keep them together …I don't know why but I'm trying to. I might continue doing this or I'll go back to putting like three ideas in one chapter…even though it would make my story shorter, it would make the chapters longer. I'll let you all deside

I love you all And I also want 5 Reviews/Alerts/Favorites for this one (Oh and I don't guess I explained what I ment by that did I –rubs back of head nervously(like Naruto!)- I mean that you can do either of them or all of them for me to put on hold!) ok?!

Ja Ne!!

P/S! I edited this chapter!! So now it doesn't suck as bad as it did!! /7-1-08!\


	3. Battles! Injuries! Discovery! LE GASP!

**A/N this is going to hold all of their battles…sortof...ok it's not...lmao...(AND IT'LL HAVE MORE..maybe ) AT THE END: THERE IS SOME MAJOR SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LATEST MANGA'S ABOUT UCHIHA MADARA THEN...GO AND READ THEM THEN COME BACK AND READ THIS...or something...Anyway! IT'S AT 'MSN Group' GO AND SEARCH FOR IT!! AND YOU NEED TO WATCH/READ ITACHI AND SASUKE'S BATTLE! YOU WILL GET EVEN MORE!! now then..i needed to say that  
**

**Disclaimer: If only I could have a wish...it would be to FINALLY own Naruto...I only got a piece of it...and all that is is a book and a fucking Kimmimaru card –hugs Kimmimaru card- he is awesome :D**

**All the battles are the same in the series as they are here. But EVERYONE except for the Sound 4 meet up with Sasuke and Sakura at the Valley of Death(or is it Valley of the End? I can't remember DX)…let's watch..Err...read.w/e**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had their backs towards all the Konoha and Sand Ninja (remember Gaara and the others)

"Sasuke-teme...Sakura-chan" Naruto called as they all got into a line

"What dobe" Sasuke said and they didn't turn around because their faces were parcelly covered with their curse marks (like in the series with Sasuke)

"Turn around and come back home" Naruto pleaded and stepped forward

"No" Sakura growled scaring the ninja

"Sakura...we need to go" Sasuke said and turned his face to her and she did the same. His curse mark was on his left side of his face while Sakura's curse mark was on her right side of her face

"I know…but I think we are going to have to divide them." Sakura said "I'll take Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro" Sakura said "And you can take the rest I guess" Sakura said then moved her golden red eyes to the ninja

"Whats with your eyes Sakura?!" Gaara asked actually not really caring

"-chuckles-" Sakura then turned around to show her curse mark over her face and Sasuke did the same "I do need to kill soon" Sakura said "And you killed the ones I wanted to kill to –sigh- Oh well..I guess you all can make up for it" Sakura said before her curse mark made a hissing sound and spread all the way out to her body but didn't go to her Lever Two form and the same thing for Sasuke

"You were right Sakura" Sasuke said deeply "You do feel…..powerful" Sasuke smirked before they both took a step towards the group who took a step back

"Hee…I guess we can see how much ass we can kick. But try not to go into Level Two unless it's nessicery" Sakura said with a sigh

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I know mother" Sasuke said then they both laughed at his stupid joke

"Now then…..shall we?" Sakura asked

"We shall!" Sasuke and Sakura attacked

* * *

-Sakura's battles-

"Sakura-chan!! What's wrong with you?!" Temari asked and got her fan out

"-chuckles- You really shouldn't have helped train me Temari" Sakura said and got out her fan as well

"I guess it's Wind on Wind! One on one!!" Temari yelled

"I guess so" Sakura then swung the fan which made Temari have to do a back flip over the wind pressure. When Temari landed she(Temari) whipped her fan around and made a huge blast of wind go towards Sakura but all Sakura did was flick her wrist making her fan whip up and the wind that was going towards Temari was full of her curse seal chakra making it much stronger then ever

"Sh-" Temari never got to finish because the chakra had just hit her and she was knocked out from it.

"-chuckles- Who's next?" Sakura asked then put her fan in front of her and pointed to Shikamaru with her fan "You" Sakura growled out then her curse mark stretched out onto her fan making it extreamly dangerous and deadly

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled from his battle with Sasuke but soon had to block some kicks from Sasuke (I'll explain Sasuke's battle next 3)

"W-What's happening to her Gaara?" Kankorou asked his brother

"As if I knew. But her chakra…it's almost..demonic" Gaara said while trying to calm down Shikaku

"What do you mean?" Neji asked Gaara with wide eyed

"I don't think that is a regular curse mark. It feels…more deadly then the Uchiha's" Gaara said glaring at Sakura with blood lust in his eyes

"-chuckles- You are correct Gaara" Sakura whispered to Gaara after knocking Shikamaru unconscious by pressing one of his pressure points…_hard_. "My curse mark Is worse then the Curse Mark of Heaven" Sakura said still whispering in Gaara's ear making him shiver as she raked her long nails along his cheek

"What do you mean? If you don't have the Curse Mark of Heaven then what do you have?" Gaara asked and shivered again as she kept raking her nail across Gaara's face

"-chuckles- It's called the Curse Mark of Hell" Sakura growled out "Now then. Attack me or I'll attack" Sakura said and got behind Neji and said "Sayonnara" Then knocked him out by punching him _hard _in the middle upper part of his back knocking the air out of his lungs then pressing her fingers onto his pressure point

"Now then Kankorou. It's time …let's see if you can even hit me once" Sakura tempted Kankuro who got out his puppet, Karasu(Crow), and made him charge at Sakura

"Too bad" Sakura said then came behind Kankuro then stabbed him in the neck with a poison senbon

"Now then Gaara-chan..let's fight!!" Sakura then waited for Gaara and Gaara delivered the first blow and hit her dead on which her curse seal reseaded making her speed slow down tramindicly.

* * *

-Sasuke's Battles!!-

It was only Choji, Kiba/Akamaru, and Naruto…how much harm, Ne?

'Well…Sakura's already finished. All she has to do it take down Gaara then we can leave' Sasuke thought and Choji yelled

"Self Expanstion Jutsu!!" Choji's whole body expanded and made a, what looked like, bowling ball and rolled towards Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke grunted then started his Chidori and hitting Choji with it making a HUGE hole in Choji's stomach and part of his chest successfully killing him (SORRY CHOJI FANS!!)

"Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto yelled with a resengan in his hand and was running towards him but Sasuke just dodged it and it hit Kiba and Akamaru and knocked them unconscious

"Oh nice going dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk

"TEME!!" Naruto yelled and charged at Sasuke

* * *

-Back with Gaara-chan and Sakura-

Gaara had his sand whipping at Sakura and she would dodge it then try to hit him but she couldn't hit him. Sakura then thought back to the Chuunin Exams and when Sasuke had hit Sasuke with his speed.

"That's it!" Sakura mumbled to herself then went over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear: "You take Gaara and I'll take Naruto. I don't have the speed yet to take him down. You do from that Lee kid" Sasuke glared at her first but then got the news and they switched

"Naruto-kun!! I'm your oponnint now!! Seeing as Gaara-chan and Sasuke didn't get to finish their fight at the Chuunin exams!!" Sakura yelled then ran forward and got out her Katana, that had no obility's just called it a sword/katana(they are the same thing..right?). And swiped it at him

"Why are you doing this Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked dodging all the attacks and sometimes blocking the sword,with his Kunai Knife, before it got him.

"Power Naruto-kun. Power" Sakura said before jumping back. Naruto then made 10 clones and they all attacked her with hatred in his eyes.

"Oh. I'm sooo scared" Sakura said as she poked each one in the heart with a Kunai as they all went poof. "Naruto…I'm going to try and new jutsu that I've been working on. It's based off the Chidori." Sakura said and made the correct handsigns then got in the position where she charges the chakra into her hand. The Chidori was at first lightning but it soon turned pink and it looked heavenly, but in reality it was deadly. Sakura then charged at Naruto and it hit him and went through his shoulder. Sakura smirked darkly then went wide eyed as the skin swiveled then the wound was no more

"What in the world?" Sakura asked herself and then she looked at Naruto to see that his eyes were blood red with black slits in the middle of them and his 'whiskers' were widened and his hair turned a little more orange then yellow. Naruto then punched Sakura in the stomach then swiveled around in a 360° and kicked Sakura's head making her hit the feet of the first Hokage.

"Damn Naruto..didn't think you would ever get serious!!" Sakura said and made some handsigns then said to herself "Sakura avalanche!" soon after Cherry Blossom's started to form and swirl around Sakura and it was only Sakura and Naruto in a black 'room' no one else was there. Naruto looked around in panic…sortof, ANYWAY! The cherry blossoms soon made a 'wave' and moved toward Naruto. Naruto swiveled his head around and the cherry blossoms attacked him and went through him in all different places. Kiba also moved from the 'sidelines' so the Cherry Blossom's also attacked him and all you could hear for a few seconds was blood spilling and blood-hurling screams, from Naruto and Kiba.

"Why Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked weakly "Why ….are you leaving us?!" Naruto asked and a full tail formed behind him

"Well…it looks like I'll have to use my curse mark, Ne Naruto-chan?" Sakura asked then the curse mark stretched out all across her body.

"Answer my question!!" Naruto's demonic voice boomed out to the whole Valley causing Gaara and Sasuke to look at them (Sakura and Naruto)

"You aren't my mother. Cause my sister killed her! So don't order me around!" Sakura yelled to Naruto then Naruto disappeared and punched Sakura in the face as hard as he could even with his demon chakra. Sakura flew back and hit the ankle's of the First Hokage. Sakura then growled "I've never used this form before. And I'm planning on revailing my 'awesome' form" Sakura said with a sigh at first then a giggle at the 'awesome' part. Sakura's curse mark then snaked all the way around her body making it a...humm..dark gray/brown color?!(I can't remember TT.TT) Also her hair was down to her ancle's and it was now black with pink strips in it. Her nails grew longer and were pointed like Naruto's when the Kyuubi took over(his chakra..duh!) She also had large bat wings that she was now wrapped up in(in other words. They surrounded her like a caccoon). she also had a black tail that, at the end, was pointed like an arrow(or like the devils!) and it was a swirl of black and pink. Also she had horns that grew out of her forehead(wow...so that forehead is worth something? lmao..jk!) and the horns were red.

"S-S-Sakura(-chan)" Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke asked(Naruto said the -chan)

Sakura smirked at their fear. "Scared?" Sakura's voice was more demonic then Naruto's at the moment. I mean...she was practicly the Devil's..female verson.

"Very" Sasuke mumbled then turned back to Gaara(i'll describe their battle in a few ')

"-chuckles like the devil!- Ready to fight Naruto?" Sakura asked demonicly...again.

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled then charged at Sakura who just smirked and right when he 'punched' at her he really hit her hand and she hit the cliff then bounsed off it and hit the opposite feet(or Madara's feet...the statues )

Sakura noticed that Naruto was in the other hole that she had made and she made her signiture move(IT'S UN-NAMED!!). It was a mixture of Chidori and Resengan(His was red). It(the un-named Jutsu..or w/e) was normaly a navy blue but in her form it was black.

Naruto jumped in the air while Sakura used her bat wings to fly up in the middle and they clashed with their deadly jutsus! A black/red ball surounded them and Sakura smirked while she hit him in the stomach while Naruto only hit Sakura across the headband. No real damage.

When they both parted Sakura landed on her feet and was flying back so she dug her nails/claws into the ground to help stop her(She was croutched down..or w/e ) while Naruto just landed on the side and rolled until he hit the wall unconscious.

"-chuckles- I can't believe you were so weak. But hey, I could kill Orochimaru...Good bye Naruto" Sakura said and Sasuke and Sakura left to Orochimaru(After they transformed back)

**(AND I'M VERY SORRY!! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR GAARA AND SASUKE'S FIGHT SO YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING IN YOUR HEAD DX DX I HAD TO THINK FOR LIKE...TWO DAYS JUST TO FINISH THE NARUTO AND SAKURA FIGHT SCENE..BUT IT'S MOSTLY LIKE THE ONE IN THE ANIME OH WELL! KEEP READING!!)**

* * *

-TIMESKIP! -gasp!- 3 years later-

Orochimaru was getting ready to take over Sasuke's body and Sasuke didn't know what the hell was going on so he just watched Kabuto give him sypathetic looks and Orochimaru getting ready.

Orochimaru was just about to take over Sasuke's body but the door slammed open and Orochimaru was now attached to the wall by someone with a sword attached to his neck

"Don' you **dare** try to take Sasuke's body you old snake!" Sakura hissed to Orochimaru and made a clone and got Sasuke out of the chair that he was tied to

"-chuckles- oh dear. Sakura-chan seemes to have figured it all out, Ne?" Orochimaru asked with the hissing in his voice

"Shut up Snake" Sakura said and cut off his head. And Kabuto just smirked and chuckled at her 'childish games' "Don't even think about it Kabuto" Sakura hissed to Kabuto who was now running out of the room from being sooo scared "Sasuke" Sakura called to the dumbfouned Sasuke

"Huh?" Sasuke asked now beside Sakura

"Seal Orochimaru inside of you so we will still have the curse seals. And this way when we go after our brother and sister you will have more power with Orochimaru. Since Orochimaru to wants to kill Itachi" Sakura said then walked over to Orochimaru who was now growing another head

"Hn" Sasuke then sealed Orochimaru into his own body (I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING ON HOW TO DO IT DX DX if you know how he did it, then PLEASE TELL ME DX)

Sakura and Sasuke then set out and set free Karin(god dammit!), Suigetsu(Eh? He's ok), and Juugo(Yey!).

"Sasuke-kun!!" Karin yelled and glomped Sasuke. She also made sure to rub her breasts onto Sasuke in a suductive way

"Karin" Sakura called to Karin while looking at her like she had 10 heads(the two headed thing..was just too original :D)

"Eh?" Karin noticed Sakura finally and glared at her "Sasuke-kun! Why are you still hanging around with the pink-headed bitch! I mean come on!! At least I have a regular forehead!!" Karin yelled/pouted to Sasuke who was glaring at her

"I would be quiet Karin" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes when Karin started up again

"Well I mean..look at her uglines-" Karin was now drugged(not like a drug!) up to Sakura's face by her hair _painfully_

"What did you say?!" Sakura hissed as if she was now Orochimaru

"I said that he should look at your ugliness and he would probably stop hanging around a slutish bitch like you. Hmph!" Karin said and pouted..in a way Then Karin cried out when Sakura slammed her into the ground with her inhuman strength

"If we didn't have any use for you then I would kill you now. But sadly we still need you. Now can you feel Konan or Itachi's chakra?" Sakura hissed at first then asked her blankly

"Che whatever" Karin said then regretted it when Sakura grabbed the back of her neck and pinched it tightly

"You will listen to me. Or I will kill you even though we still need you" Sakura hissed in Karin's ear making her wimper

"N-No. I don't feel their chakras" Karin said/stuttered and Sakura pushed her foreward making her hit Suigetsu who glared at Sakura.

"Come on" Sakura said and started to walk towards the Village Hidden in the Mist "I remember where one of their hideout's are, but they could be there or they won't be there. We'll find out later" Sakura said then they all started to run towards the Village Hidden in the Mist.

* * *

-Konoha!-

Tsunade was currently sitting on her chair and Naruto, Sai, and Hinata were standing in front of her desk

"You three are to go to the Village Hidden in the Mist and give them this scroll" Hands Hinata and scroll "It is a treaty so make sure nothing happens to it! And this is a A-Ranked Mission! Dissmissed!" Tsunade said then said with a sake cup and a sake bottle in hand

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They all exclaimed and they all set off to their house and got ready before heading out to the Mist Village

-Mist Village when Sakura's group and Naruto's group get there!Sakura's group first!-

"-sigh- well this brings back horrible memories" Sakura mumbled under here breathe.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-chan!!" A young boy exclaimed. It was Inari(or was he in the Waterfall Village or w/e?)

"Hm?" Sakura 'Hmed' under her breathe and turned to the voice as did Sasuke. "Hello Inari-kun" Sakura said and smiled and ruffled his hair

"What are you two doing here? And who's the bitch(Karin), the dude with the big sword(Suigetsu), and the fat dude(Juugo)?" Inari asked and Karin had like...five tick marks on her forehead and was about to kill the kid but Sakura glared at her and she ran up to Sasuke and hugged him

"Get off of him Karin" Sakura said calmly and Karin moved away from him and hid behind Suigetsu

"Dude..are you that afraid of her?!" Suigetsu asked agrivated that Karin was useing _him_ as a guard

"yeah! You weren't the one who almost got killed by her!!" Karin screetched in his ear

"Gah! Don' t scream in my ear baka!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin and they started to fight.

"So what are you doing here Inari-kun?" Sakura asked being sweet and croutched down to his level

"Nothing! But since you, Sasuke-chan, Naruto-kun, and Kakashi-san all helped out the village we've been great! We even have food now!" Inari said holding up a tomado which Sasuke eyed hungrily

"Well I can see someone's hungry" Sakura said and giggled at Sasuke because he was starting to drool so Sakura walked up to him and whipped the drool off the side of his mouth and snapped his jaw shut before walking back over to where she was leaving a hungry Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke said ..or more pouting and walked over to where Sakura and Inari were and croutched down to Inari's level and Tazuna came up behind him and waved

"Hello Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" Tazuna greeted with a grin

"Hello Tazuna-san!" Sakura said happily and shook his hand.

"Hello Tazuna-san" Sasuke said and bowed

"How do you know my Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled at Inari and Tazuna with glaring at them and hugging Sasuke.

"Karin" Sakura growled and showed her(Karin) her(Sakura's) golden/red eyes

"Err...H-Hai?" Karin asked still holding onto Sasuke who was glaring at Karin with his Sharingan.

"Get off of Sasuke you stupid fangirl" Sakura hissed and started to turn towards her slowly

"No!" Karin yelled and she soon found herself on the ground with Sakura's right knee on her stomach pushing her into the ground and she also had a Kunai pushed onto her throat.

"I told you not to disobey me. This is my last warning Karin." Sakura said then whispered into her ear "Disobey me again and I'll kill you within the second" Sakura then got up and walked to where she was with Tazuna and Inari

"What did you mean 'disobey me' when you talked to her?!" Tazuna yelled at Sakura.

"Nothing nevermind" Sakura said then asked

"Is it possible if...I could stay in my old house Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked with hurt in her eyes along with anger

"You used to live here?!" Tazuna asked wide eyed and his mouth was agaped(is that a word?!)

"Hai..I lived in the Haruno Compound." Sakura said then looked at the direction of the said compound

"I guess...but I don't think they got it cleaned up." Tazuna said and Sakura growled and started to run off to the Haruno Compound and everyone else had to follow

* * *

-Haruno Compound-

Sakura stared at the compound with hurt in her eyes and she balled her hand into a fist and was clutching her hand in a fist so tightly that her palm started to bleed and her knuckles turned white. The other cought up to see Sakura standing in front of the entrince and there was blood squeezing out of her hands

"Come on. I guess we can live in my old house" Sakura said and they(Team Hibi) walked inside

"When we sleep, I don't care where you sleep but Karin" Sakura turned around and stared at Karin "You sleep anywhere near me or Sasuke and there will be some new blood stains in these cursed walls" Sakura then turned back around and started to walk away with Sasuke following...for no reason. When Sakura got to her room she sat on the bed and patted a spot on the bed for Sasuke to sit

"Why are you being so damn protective of me?!" Sasuke hissed to Sakura and stared wide eyed at her as she let tears fall down her face "Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked and patted her back and whipped away her tears

"It's because..I can't let anyone else around me die...I have no one Sasuke. No one" Sakura said and turned to Sasuke then hugged him. Sasuke was shocked that she was hugging him but he soon hugged her back and let her cry on his bare chest(remember what he was wearing in Shippuden?!)

"It's ok Sakura" Sasuke cooed to Sakura as he stroked her hair as a way to calm down "You have me and you know I'm not going anywhere" Sasuke said in her ear and kissed her cheek "Now get some sleep. I have a feeling somethings going to happen" Sasuke said and he flopped them both onto the bed lying down and they both feel asleep hugging/cuddling to each other unknowing of a certain 'bitch' in the door-way watching them from the shadows.

Sakura throw a Kunai at the 'bitch' in the shadow and she just -meeped- and ran away

"Stupid fucking Karin. Tomarrow I kill her" Sakura snarled in her sleep.

'You mean she did that in her fucking sleep?!' Karin thought wide eyed before going into her own room and falling asleep dreaming about 'Sasuke-kun'

* * *

-After Team Hebi left/\Tazuna and Inari-

"HEY INARI-KUN! TAZUNA-SAN!!" a hyper voice yelled and Inari turned around and ran and hugged the man. and Tazuna groaned

"You guys did enough! Do you really have to be here?!" Tazuna snapped at the man

"Dickless...do you all know each other?" Sai asked

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!! YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT I HAVE A DICK!!..wait..Dear god! That didn't sound right!!" Naruto yelled then mumbled to himself

"Ha Ha! Are you gay Naruto-kun?!" Sai asked and patted Naruto's back making him fall into the dirt face first

"No i'm not Sai!!" Naruto yelled and got up "Stop saying thi-" Naruto was cut off by Tazuna

"So..what are you guys doing here? I already saw the other two. So what are you doing here?" Tazuna asked and Naruto snapped his head up and he 'zoomed' up right in front of Tazuna

"Who do you mean by 'The other two'?! Do you mean Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said/yelled to Tazuna who was looking UP at Naruto..a little freaked out

"Err..yeah..Their staying at the Haruno Compound..but I don't know where that is. So I'm not much help there..but aren't you all a team?! Shouldn't you know where your teammates are?!" Tazuna asked furiously then found himself scared when this happened:

"WE WOULD BE A TEAM IF THEY HADN'T OF GONE AND JOINED OROCHIMARU!! WE'VE TRIED TO GET THEM BACK SO MANY TIMES THAT WE'VE ALL LOST COUNT!! SO DON'T TELL ME IF I SHOULD KNOW WHERE THEY ARE OR NOT! THEY AREN'T MY TEAMMATES ANYMORE, THEY ARE!!" Naruto yelled then yelled the last part pointing over to Hinata and Sai

"R-Really? Well I can tell you one thing..they were with three other people. One had red hair and had black glasses. I heard Sakura say that her name was Karin. There was another one who had Zabuza's old sword on his back. I never heard them say his name. Then there was another guy who looked a little ..._plump_. I didn't hear them talk to him or did he talk to them. He looked happy..in a way..and he also looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly." Tazuna explained and Naruto's eyes softened

"Well Hinata-chan looks like she couldn't hurt a fly either, but she kicks ass!!" Naruto said and hugged Hinata to him while she just blushed 5 shades of red. Inari snickered at Naruto and Sai was just ...being Sai.

"Looks like Naruto has a girlfriend!" Inari said and snickered at the blushing Hinata and the blushing Naruto

"Shut up Inari!" Naruto yelled and punched Inari on the head

"Hey! That hurt Naruto-kun!!" Inari yelled to Naruto who just went and held onto Hinata(NARUHINA! YES!)

"Well..would you like to come and stay with us again? I'm sure Tsunami will be happy to see you again Naruto-san!" Tazuna said and patted Naruto's back

"Sure Old-man!" Naruto said with his fox grin

"Hmm" Tazuna said then started to walk off with Inari and they all (Naruto and the other two had followed them) walked home to their(Inari's house).

* * *

-Next Morning-

-At Sakura's Compound-

Sakura had just woken up to Sasuke's grip on her waist. Sakura blushed a little bit but she shook Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't wake up so Sakura shoved him off the bed, totally oblivious to the death grip he had on her, and she came down onto him(NOT PERVERTEDLY!!) and he woke up with a grunt

"-sigh- Come on Sasuke. Wake up." Sakura said annoyed and she finally was able to get up when Sasuke let her go 'Finally' Sakura thought as she got up

"Hmmmn" Sasuke grunted..or w/e and got up and rubbed his head "That hurt. Why did you have to shove me off the bed? Then you landed on me...why did you do that?!" Sasuke asked rubbing his head still then he got up and walked over to Sakura.

"Well if you would've woken up when I shook you then that wouldn't of happened" Sakura said with a hand on her hip "And you had a freakin death grip on my waist so that part was your fault" Sakura said then walked over to the door frame then finished "Come on...I guess we can just go out and find something to eat. Since I know this place better then all of you" Sakura said then walked out the door

"Hn" was all Sasuke said/grunted and he walked out of the room and followed her

'knock knock' Sakura knocked on Karin's door

"Hmm...What?!" Karin was just now waking up when she opened the door and she had only under garments on(bra and underwear ) THEN she yelled at Sakura since she woke her up from her...'beauty nap' right...

"Get dressed. We are going to go and eat something." Sakura said and walked away with Sasuke behind her

"Sasuke-kun!!" Karin yelled and glomped him

"Karin" Sakura growled and grabbed her by her hair and threw her into her room "Get dressed or I'll throw you out the window just like that." Sakura threatened then mumbled "Bitch" then walked off after helping Sasuke up.

'Knock Knock' Sakura knocked on Suigetsu's door

"Yo." Suigetsu said simply leaning up against the doorway

"Get ready. We are going to go out and eat something" Sakura said then her and Sasuke walked away to Juugo's room

'Knock Knock'

"Hmmm" was all Juugo said and he flipped in the bed(from the sound of it)

"Juugo..get your ass up and get ready. We are going out in town and eat something" Sakura said then walked away

"Hmmm" was all Juugo said and soon found himself outside..in the grass..in only boxers... Go Sakura! "Iya!" Juugo yelled then hoped back into his room and get ready and all(All of Team Hebi) went into the town

* * *

-With Naruto and others!-

-Just Naruto, Hinata, and Sai!-

"Come on Dickless! Wake up!" Sai yelled and kicked the sleeping Naruto

"S-Sai-kun..D-Don't H-Hurt Hi-Him" Hinata said while looking at Naruto lovingly and caringly(is that...possible?!)

"-sigh- He's used to this..now WAKE UP DICKLESS!! Fine..I'm burning all your ramen" Sai said and then found himself on the ground with a pissed off Naruto ontop of him

"Don't you dare hurt my little ramen buddies!!" Naruto..Err..yelled and Hinata put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and hugged Hinata

"He was going to hurt my ramen buddies!!" Naruto yelled and snuggled into Hinata's chest making her blush 100 shades of red

"Don't you dare go back to sleep in her boobs, Dickless!!" Sai yelled at Naruto who just 'flagged' him off...or w/e "-sigh-" Sai went into his bag and got a lighter and a 'bag' of ramen "Dickless get up or you 'ramen buddie' gets it!" Sai threatened and light the lighter and was moving it closer and closer to the ramen bag (or w/e V.V) S-L-O-W-E-L-Y!

"NOOOOOOO I'M UP! I'M UP!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the ramen and cooked it then ate it making Sai and Hinata sweat-drop "What? LET'S GO!! I wanna see Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto yelled and the three ran out the door after saying "Good bye!" THEN they ran into town and looked all over the place for 'Sasuke-teme' and 'Sakura-chan'.

* * *

They found them alright Here's what they were doing:

Karin: was hugging onto Sasuke  
Suigetsu: thinking about Kisame's sword  
Juugo: ...nothing..just.sitting..  
Sasuke: Annoyed as hell. Trying to get Karin off of him  
Sakura: About to kill Karin. Trying to get Karin off of Sasuke

* * *

Naruto, Sai, and Hinata all sweatdropped at the scene..i mean.it was funny...but..weird.. Sasuke was on the ground on his stomach with his face in the dirt, Karin was on top of him sitting and fighting Sakura away from them so Karin could rape Sasuke. And Sakura was kicking Karin and Karin had grabbed her foot and was smirking and was now looking at Naruto and Sasuke was wondering why they all stopped moving and then he looked up and was wide-eyed. Sakura was just..staring at Naruto and Hinata..and giving Sai the 'I'll-Kill-You' Look...and she only had one foot on the ground -inhales- and Juugo was just sitting against a wall staring at the trio(Karin, Sakura, and Sasuke) laughing occactionally as well as Suigetsu..although he was more like Naruto(IN MY STORY!)so he as laughing through all of this...

"What the-??" Naruto started then got glared at by Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed up off the ground and Karin fell off of him and she still had ahold of Sakura's foot so she brought Sakura down onto Sasuke so..in other words...DOG PILE!! anyway-cough cough clears throat!- and Karin was pissed off cause Sakura was now on top of Sasuke..with a leg on either side of him and she was also pissed and had a huge 'evil' aura around her and she got off of Sasuke and stepped over to Karin. Karin as just...scared..badly..at this moment

"Karin" Sakura hissed and she lifted Karin off the ground by her collor(is dat how you spell it?!) and she brought her up to her face and said "I've warned you before. If you can live through this then -chuckles- you better not disobey me" Sakura said and plunged her arm all the way through Karin who spit blood out of her mouth "Understand me?!" Sakura hissed to Karin and all the others(Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Naruto, Sai, and Hinata) were all wide eyed and scared..but Sasuke..he was used to this..from the 'snake-bastard!'

"H-Hai" Karin said then coughed up more blood onto Sakura arm so Sakura pulled her arm out of Karin and dropped her on the ground and Hinata ran to her but Sakura glared at her and Naruto ran in front of her and spread his arms out like a cross. Sasuke went and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and Sakura shot her head around to Sasuke's direction and she sighed and calmed down.

"I'm not healing her. You can take her to the hospital or something. Cause I could care less" Sakura said then went and sat on the ground near Juugo

'Dear god! Please don't let her kill me!! I mean..I have the same mental problem but..DEAR GOD!! She scares the shit out of me!' Juugo thought wide eyed

"I will" Sai said and picked her up and brought her to the hospital and Sakura, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Naruto, and Hinata all followed him

"Why did you do that Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked out to Sakura who was in front of him walking beside Sasuke

"Because Naruto..if they don't listen then you must punish them. And if she can't live through this..then she isn't any use to me." Sakura said and Sasuke drapped an arm around her shoulder's which freaked Naruto out because..i mean...HE'S SHOWING AFFECTION!

"Are you two..a couple?!" Naruto asked with a hand on both of their shoulders and smiling but got a glare from Sasuke and Sakura so he backed up and hugged Hinata

"No" Sakura said downcast "He's like family to me. The only one I have left. So I'm not going to let Itachi or my sister kill him." Sakura said now looking up and smiling a small  
smile that Sasuke could see. So Sasuke smiled a little bit too.

"I think they like each other more" Naruto whispered to Hinata who just gigged and nodded her head and Sakura and Sasuke looked back and glared at them...which shut them up.

* * *

-AFTER KARIN'S ALL BETTER AND EVERYTHING...Ouch..that would hurt though -

"Karin" Sakura said and walked up to Karin

"H-Hai?" Karin asked scared that she would kill her this time

"I don't want you to disobey me again. And stop being a nuesence. When all you think about is Sasuke, you hold us all back by being a fangirl. If you truely love him...then get over him." Sakura said and Karin's heart broke right there but she knew Sakura was right

"Alright...I understand" Karin said sadly and Sakura put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down into a sitting position and Sakura sat down to.

"I know that you have a crush on him and everything, but don't. A crush..is only a crush..it'll get your heart smashed...trust me on this one..I've had it happen...and it was painful..." Sakura said looking sad at Karin

"If you don't mind me asking but..who was your first crush?" Karin asked shyly not wanting to get herself killed

"You really want to know?" Sakura asked like she was a little kid asking another little kid if they wanted to know there secrets

"Yeah." Karin said and nodded to add the effect

"Alright. My first crush was Sasuke's older brother...Itachi" Sakura said then looked downcast

"WHAT?!" Karin yelled and stood up "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Karin yelled again and she pointed a finger at Sakura when she said 'you'. She managed to get Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigetsu's attention to Bastard!

"Yeah..but it turns out that..he only thought of me as the little sister he never had. He would tell me everything about the Leaf Village. Even about how strong Sasuke was getting at the time. He was very proud of his little brother. But then..the stupid Elder's made him do something that scarred him for ever...even Sasuke" Sakura said then looked up at Karin with a look saying 'You-Can't-Tell-Them-Our-Conversations!'

"What else did he tell you?" Karin asked and sat down to talk more with Sakura. Sasuke and the other two boys were over on the other side of the clearing.(Oh and...they are all out in the clearing..but Naruto, Sai, and Hinata had already gone back to the Leaf Village to tell them where Sasuke and Sakura were..and their mission )

"Well...What I'm about to tell you...can never be repeated..alright?" Sakura asked Karin with sad eyes..still

"Alright..." Karin said and they pinky promised(it was the only thing I could come up with DX)

"Well...he told me that...the village is the reason for The Uchiha Massacre. And I hate it that Sasuke is going after Itachi for this but...it's the way Itachi wants it..so I respect that. I mean He wants to die by his brother's hands so he can tell him he's sorry. Then hopefully I'll get there and tell Sasuke the story before Tobi...that would bring hell to us all" Sakura said and then looked at Karin who was shocked "People say that there is only two Uchiha's left -Sakura raises up a finger for each name:- Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi -holds fingers up- and they all think that Itachi killed all the rest with the Uchiha Massacre...but..the oldest Uchiha is still alive...and his only goal...is to bring down Konoha."

* * *

A/N! OMG! IT'S TAKEN ME FOREVER JUST TO FINISH WRITING THIS!! And..Err..sorry about the spoilers...but..Err..I just thought it would be cool...plus..I wa-HmmmmmmMmm(i jut covered my mouth..Err..hands..w/e ) ANYWAY! I liked the chapter Even though...i didn't like the battle..VV But..I think someone else would do the same thing ' so don't blame me!! And..umm...CRAP!..OHHH i remember now ' ANYWHO! I know now that this story won't e as long as I hoped DX Since I'm so lazy...BUT! this would probably be the longest chapter I've ever wrote..maybe..I don't know yet..but! I still do have more battle's, discovery's, and other things! SO!! Don't stop reading this..well..Err..i mean..uhh..this chapter you can stop reading it after this A/N but.i ment..the story YOU UNDERSTAND!! GOD!!...ok well

Ja!

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!

Ja!..(again!)


	4. Battles Again! Muwahaha!

**A/N Hey all! I guess I left you all with a cliff hanger huh? Well! Here's the rest!! Tee-Hee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . Damn!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Well...he told me that...the village is the reason for The Uchiha Massacre. And I hate it that Sasuke is going after Itachi for this but...it's the way Itachi wants it..so I respect that. I mean He wants to die by his brother's hands so he can tell him he's sorry. Then hopefully I'll get there and tell Sasuke the story before Tobi...that would bring hell to us all" Sakura said and then looked at Karin who was shocked "People say that there is only two Uchiha's left -Sakura raises up a finger for each name:- Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi -holds fingers up- and they all think that Itachi killed all the rest with the Uchiha Massacre...but..the oldest Uchiha is still alive...and his only goal...is to bring down Konoha."_

_End Recap!_

* * *

Chapter 3:

"So..you mean that it wasn't very much Itachi at all?" Karin asked surprised and was looking over at Sasuke who was talking to Juugo and Suigetsu about plans and everything

"Yeah. I mean he did kill them but he didn't want to. I mean from the way he told me…he didn't want to. I even saw a silent tear come down his face. At the time, it broke my heart to see him cry. So I hugged him. It was the only thing I knew what to do." Sakura said and looked up at the sky picturing that day of Itachi and her sitting on their favorite hill and you could clearly see Itachi's tear roll down his face and Sakura hugged him then she snapped out of her day dreaming to Karin to hear Karin talking

"That's….sad. I didn't know that. In fact, I always thought that he would be a complete bastard." Karin said looking like she was thinking and she really was

"No. He was never a bastard. He thought of me as a little sister and at the time I 'loved' him. But…it was only a crush, and as I said to you before-Sakura turns her head towards Karin- Crushes will only get your heart smashed. Itachi never really did anything to me, it was all Konan and Pein's fault to why I'm like this now. And just the thought of Itachi being with them pisses me off to no end. Which is why I hate him. Yet…I still love him..like a Aniki(elder brother). It's weird you know" Sakura said and got into the fetal position and was remembering all the fun days that they had had together(her and Itachi)

"No" Karin said and Sakura gave her a confused look so Karin continued "I don't understand. If you hate him, then why think of him as a Aniki? You are trying to kill him..right?" Karin then asked and she was looking at the hurt yet caring face of Sakura, which was unseen by many.

"I think of him as a Aniki because, that's all he ever was and it's all he'll ever be. And it's not me that wants to kill him, it's Sasuke. I wasn't even supposed to tell you anything about what Itachi said to me that one day. So now, if you tell _anyone_ I'll have to kill you. –Karin looked at her with a serious/scared look then laughed- I'm being serious. You've never seen my real serious side and I don't want to use it…yet. Kabuto said to me once that I could pass as Orochimaru's daughter." Sakura said and Karin looked at her like she was crazy

"Are you serious?!" Karin asked and scooted closer to Sakura and patted her back

"Yeah." Sakura said and then cheered up but then got serious after she look at the time(she looked at the sun and the way the sun was positioned gave it away) "Come on you guys" Sakura said and she stood up "It's time we go ahead and find the Akatsuki's, YOU HEAR THAT ZETSU!!" Sakura said then yelled at the ground

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked after he had come up behind her

"Zetsu was listening at…us…FUCK! GET BACK HERE ZETSU!!" Sakura said then realization hit her…then she yelled at a tree and everyone that was there was just looking at each other saying 'Is-She-Alright?' except for Sasuke who was looking at Sakura with caring eyes

"What's wro-" Sasuke stopped himself when he saw a spot on the tree move so he activated his Sharingan and gasped "There's muscle movement in the tree that Sakura was screaming at" Sasuke said then sweat-dropped at the Sakura screaming at the tree thing, as did everybody else

"Is what you say true Sakura-chan?" Zetsu ask while coming out of the tree "I knew about Tobi but the other thing I did not" Zetsu said then Tobi popped up or I mean 'zoomed' up and was now standing in front of Sakura

"Why did you tell her?!" Tobi asked and picked her up by her color(sp)

"Sorry Mad-chan. I just…felt the need to tell her." Sakura said and looked downcast and Tobi put her down and smiled underneath his mask

"-sigh- You always did need help with your blabber mouth huh?" Tobi asked and ruffled her hair

"Sakura. What is going on here?" Sasuke asked and Sakura turned to him and smiled before it turned into a frown and she mouthed to them 'Whatever-You-Do-Keep-Your-Mouths-Shut' then Sakura said

"Nothing! This is just my old Akatsuki buddies Tobi and Zetsu!" Sakura said again happy and she turned back around. "So, what are you guys doing over here" Sakura said while mentally kicking her own ass for asking such an obvious question

"You know that we felt you so we had to come and see what you were doing back here. And just for you to know, Itachi, Konan, and Leader-sama aren't here at this base" Tobi said and jumped back to be beside Zetsu

"Really now? So your calling him 'Leader-sama' now? Last time I heard you talking to him you called him P-" Sakura said but was soon staring into Tobi's piercing Sharingan eyes and he had his hand over her mouth. "Mfmm!" Sakura tried to say 'What!' but it only came out as..well 'Mfmm!'

"You know 'what'" Tobi growled and Zetsu got worried for Sakura and the other's from Team Hebi were worried for her and scared. Tobi soon let go off her mouth

"Doesn't that deteriorate your eyes Tobi?" Sakura asked with a smirk and she soon found herself in the air 'Fuck! Why did I say that!'

"Shut up Sakura." Tobi growled out from behind her while she was still in the air so she twirled around and went to kick him in his side but Tobi had already seen the move and blocked it, more like grabbed her foot. But he just heard his hand crack because she had broken his hand "Aa. So I see you've gotten stronger Sakura. But you know that it will take a lot more then that to defeat me" Tobi said in her ear and Tobi de-materialized(is that a word??) then materialized back on the ground over by Zetsu leaving Sakura to hit a tree

"Gah!" Sakura yelled/grunted at the pain "-chuckles- I already knew that. But you see Tobi-chan. That was only my brute strength" Sakura said and Tobi's eye widened visablely "Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo!" Sakura yelled to them and the said people snapped there heads to Sakura's direction "You guy's take on Zetsu! Sasuke" Sakura ordered then Sasuke looked over at Sakura "Your going to help me fight Tobi" Sakura said then charged at Tobi with her sword

"Your going to have to have more then that" Tobi said but at the moment he was being Madara, so we will just use the name 'Madara' when we need to say his name, k?

"A little cocky aren't we?" Sakura asked from beside him. Sakura had her arm drapped over Madara's shoulder's and Madara jumped over to the side "Aww! Don't you want a hug Tobi!!" Sakura yelled to him then smirked at Madara's actions of running from a hug

"I just can't trust you anymore can I Sakura" Tobi said to Sakura now behind her and Sakura tried to kick him but it just went right through him

"Damn you Madara!!" Sakura yelled then regretted it when Sasuke stared at her in shock and Madara glared at her without his Sharingan "Err..oops" Sakura said then looked to the right and rubbed the back of her head slightly

"What? Who's..Madara? I thought his name was Tobi?" Sasuke asked now beside her

"Sorry Sasuke. But I can't tell you yet. Once you kill Itachi will I be there to explain everything to you" Sakura said and looked at him with serious eyes and all Sasuke could do was nod because he was shocked that his own 'sister' was keeping something from him.

"-sigh- Whatever." Madara said then stepped back and Sakura looked up and saw Deidara on his HUGE clay bird.

"Boom-chan!!" Sakura called and waved to Deidara who waved back and he jumped off his bird and landed in front of Sakura and he hugged her and she hugged him back

"Sakura-chan!!" Deidara said and tightened the hug and swung her around and Team Hebi gasped and the Akatsuki just rolled their eyes

"Did you really need to do that Deidara?" a voice asked behind Deidara

"But Sasori-danna!! It's Sakura-chan!! She was adorable when she was little! How can you _not _hug her?!" Deidara pouted and let go of Sakura and turned to the voice

"Pup-chan!" Sakura said and ran over to Sasori and croutched down to the puppet's face "I still don't understand why you won't come out of your puppet anymore. You started to do that around me when I hugged you the first time...did I scare you that bad??" Sakura pouted and Sasori rolled his puppet eyes

"It's not that Sakura-san it-" Sasori got cut off

"Why don't you just call me Sakura-_chan_ like most of the others?" Sakura asked in a pout and Sasori just sighed

"Because I don't call people with the _-chan _or _-kun _like you. But anyway. I don't 'hide' from you in my puppet I use it for battle. Which we are suppost to be doing now" Sasori said then mumbled the last part and Sakura rolled her eyes

"Well I can't help it! I've just missed you all!! I mean yeah sure your in the organization with my sister but I can't help it! You guys were the second family!!" Sakura pouted about the last comment about how they were suppost to fight.

"-sigh- What ever" Sasori said and started over to Deidara

"Why are you grumpy Pup-chan?' Sakura said now on top of his puppet

"What are you doing? You know I don't like people on top of me" Sasori said now even more grumpier

"Aww...someone's a Mr. Grumpy Gills" Sakura said then jumped off Sasori's puppet and went to Sasuke "Don't ask. I used to call them that when Fishy-chan was around when he was mad and it would always make him laugh" Sakura explained to Sasuke and Team Hebi all gathered around Sakura and Sasuke...well they got behind them and the Akatsuki all gathered in a row

"Sakura-chan. What's that on your cheek?" Deidara asked and ran over to Sakura and he touched it

"It's the curse mark." Sakura said and Deidara looked at her like she was crazy "What? Orochimaru bit me at the Chunnin Exams. I thought Itachi and Kisame would've told you all...but I did tell him to go and tell Pein and Konan, huh?" Sakura said/asked and Deidara just looked at her with caring eyes and the other four of Team Hebi just stood stunned and Sakura noticed it "What?" Sakura asked them and they all shook their head's but Karin didn't keep her mouth shut.

"So you still think of Itachi as a Aniki ?" Karin asked and Sakura's eyes went from their emerald green state to the golden/red stat and she had chakra all around her and Deidara stood wide eyed in front of Sakura

"I told you to not say anything about what I told you Karin" Sakura said and hissed her name and turned around to her and tackled her

"S-Sorry S-Sakura-S-S-Sama." Karin managed to stutter then started to spit up blood and clutched her stomach

"-chuckles- I see it never fully healed, Eh?" Sakura asked and got off of Karin "I should kill you now. But I'm to lazy. Plus I need all my stength for this." Sakura hissed at Karin and kicked her in the ribs with a little bit of chakra in them causing two ribs to break on Karin's right side and she screamed in pain

"Sakura-chan!" Deidara yelled at Sakura and she snapped her head around to Deidara(he was on the left of her)

"-chuckles- I guess I should say this now huh?" Sakura asked with a chuckle and her curse mark started to pulse "Kuso" Sakura said and glanced at Sasuke who didn't seem afected by the curse mark since he's the one who had Orochimaru inside him "Lucky bastard" Sakura said and chuckled and moaned a little in pain

"Sakura-chan?" Deidara asked and stepped toward her who just covered her face with her bangs.

"-chuckles darkly- I think we have to fight now" Sakura said and snapped her head upward's toward them to show them the cherry blossom cure marks

"What is that?!" Zetsu asked(forgot about him --")

"This is my curse mark. It's called, the Curse Mark of Hell" Sakura said and lunged at Deidara since he was the closest one to her.

"Sakura-chan!!" Deidara yelled as he dodged her. He reached into his clay bag and made the mouth on his hand eat some and munch on it and insert his chakra into it. "Sorry Sakura-chan!" Deidara called to Sakura and he launched the now clay bird at Sakura and Sakura waited untill the very last moment to flash away and to get behind Sasori

"-chuckles- Why don't we let them see your face!" Sakura said and punched Sasori's puppet and something 'zoomed' out of the puppet and Sakura smirked and did a backflip to escape the bird that was now coming at her.

'BOOM' the clay bird hit right in front of her because she had used her hand and thrown down the bird and when the dust and debris calmed they didn't see her anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" Sakura called from no where

"Sakura-chan? Where are you?" Deidara called and they all heard Sakura chuckle then the genjutsu broke

"Aww. He's mean" Sakura said then smirked when she felt that the man she was talking about ended up behind her. "Nice to see you after three years..Itachi" Sakura said and Sasuke's anger flared "Calm down Sasuke. You don't need to let him out. Dear god. That would be horrid..I bet he's pissed off at me now since I ruined one of his 'poor' bodies...oh well" Sakura said to Sasuke and he looked at her to see that she was dead serious

"-sigh- whatever" Sasuke said and calmed down and he looked to find Itachi but couldn't find him

"-sigh- three people have already said that to me. And it's getting annoying." Sakura mumbled to herself

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Itachi asked behind her with a Kunai to her throat and all Sakura did was smirk

"I'm not here for you. Sasuke is. And I'm after my sister." Sakura said and she grabbed Itachi's arm and slung him around her in a 360 degree angle or w/e and she slung him and he hit the ground but turned out to the a clone. "Che" Sakura simply said then her smirk died down when her curse mark started to wave across her body making it go all the way down to her feet but it didn't _cover _all of her so it would make her go to level two but she was close 'He never did teach me how to control this mark. He only trained Sasuke in the curse mark. Bastard' Sakura thought and on her head she grew tiny horns but no one could see them because of her hair and her hair had a few strandes that turned black but nothing _too _noticeable.

"Aa" Itachi simply said from a tree he was sitting in and Sasuke snapped his head over to his direction and glared at him "Aw. You mean you don't charge scenless at me anymore?" Itachi faked a pout "It looks like you have become stronger...a bit" Itachi said/bragged and jumped down.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin" Sakura called and the said people looked up at her "You can either run. Or you can stay and fight. I sudgest that Karin" Karin glared at Sakura and she just smirked "You are the one to run. With that wound you are useless to me. Your lucky I don't just kill you now. But I've already made my point clear to you. Juugo Suigetsu you guys are going to help me. But get in my way and you'll parish" Sakura said then whipped around and looked at them with her golden/red and they all nodded but Karin

"Why do I have to run! I'm not weak! Your only able to catch me while I'm off guard!!" Karin yelled at Sakura and she only smirked and started to walk towards her slowly and Kairn started to back up and she backed up into a tree while all the Akatsuki just watched at the rest of Team Hebi just looked worried even Sasuke. When Sakura got to Karin Sakura plunged her arm into Karin's chest (nothing perverted)

"-gasp- SAKURA-CHAN!!" Deidara yelled and all the Akatsuki's and Team Hebi member's just stood wide eyed at Sakura

"She deserve's to die. I've already warned her four of five times. She doesn't make it then we will only have four memebers. She does make it then...well we'll just see if she does" Sakura explained and turned around to show that her horns had grown a little bit making them poke out of her hair and Sasuke ran up to her

"Sakura you have horns." Sasuke said and poked the horns

"Ouch! Don't do that Baka!" Sakura said and hit Sasuke on the head but not very hard. Oh and it left his hair to have some of Karin's blood in it (MUWAHAHAH!)

"Ew. I don't want Karin's blood in my hair!" Sasuke said and Sakura just sighed

"Get over it" Sakura said and she shoved the hornes down causing her to scream in pain and she had two trails of blood rolling down her face "Damn" Sakura said and the horns finally went back down 'Stupid Orochimaru giving me the strongest curse mark. Mother Fucker.' Sakura thought

'She'd be good for the Akatsuki.' Madara thought with a smirk since he was the Leader and Founder of Akatsuki(SpOiLeR!). Anyway .

"What was that?" Deidara asked Sasori

"I don't know. But I don't think she's the sweet little girl we once knew" Sasori said but Sakura heard him

"Oh I still am the 'sweet little girl' but she's just locked up at the moment -chuckle- this curse mark seriously is a curse. It locked up some of my emotions much like emotionless emo man over there" Sakura said then pointed to Itachi when she said the 'Emotionless Emo Man' Hahahah!

"That's not funny" Itachi growled and Sakura snickered and looked over to him

"Oh but it is." Sakura said and her horns came back causing more blood to run down her face "Damn" Sakura said and poked the horns that were now a little higher "-sigh- Oh well" Sakura said and her hair started to get a black tint to it but Sakura already knew that would happen 'And next is the tail then the wings -sigh- damn' Sakura thought "We need to get this over with you three" Sakura said and turned back to Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo who were all now looking at Sakura scared as she walked towards them.

"H-Hai" Suigetsu said and tried to calm himself but it didn't go so well when Sakura ended up in front of him from 'running' (or w/e) and grabbing his chin

"Don't stutter. It makes you sound like the weak Hinata from our old village" Sakura said and dropped his chin and Suigetsu just glared at her and Sakura just chuckled at him from his 'scary' glare(coughfishmannumbertwocough) "We need to hurry and finish this cause I never did learn how to fully control this stupid thing so I can't hold back much longer" Sakura said to Sasuke who just looked at her in fear and she just looked up at him blankly

"What do you mean you never fully learned how to control it?" Juugo asked "Didn't he train you both with it?" Juugo finished and Sakura turned to him

"No. He didn't teach me hardly anything. He brought me to Tsunade and made her teach me things. But after I learned everything I could from her in the first year Orochimaru came and got me back before Tsunade could send me back to Konoha. He never had time for me because he was too busy training Sasuke so he could be perfect for taking his body. He almost got Sasuke's body because he was being stupid and was in a daze while Orochimaru got ready for it. But I found out earlier and noticed that they weren't anywhere so I found them and got Orochimaru before he could take Sasuke's body. I cut his head off and Kabuto was in there and he was about to attack me but I scared him off...who knew he was a wimp!" Sakura said then finished with a smirk and a chuckle "I also cut off his head so we could have enough time for Sasuke to seal Orochimaru inside of himself so we could still have the curse marks." Sakura said and turned around and Sasuke glared at her

"Did you really have to tell them about Orochimaru?! And why were you just telling them a 'story' now the Akatsuki knows!!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura who didn't move even though his face was about a inch away from hers

"Your giving me a headache from me having to go cross-eyed to look at you. Back up" Sakura said and pushed him but he wouldn't budge "Move Sasuke" Sakura hissed

"I'm not moving until you answer my questions." Sasuke said to Sakura and got closer to her

"If you dont' move then I'- well damn it!!" Sakura started then yelled when she felt her tail come out "Fucking A!!" Sakura yelled and looked at her tail "-sigh- What ever" Sakura said and turned around and faced the Akatsuki's "I'm not holding back any longer. I sudgest you either run with Karin or you can let me kill you" Sakura hissed and was talking to the rest of Team Hebi

"I'll run with Karin!!" Suigetsu said and grabbed Karin and carried her bridal style and started to run with Juugo

"I'm staying" Sasuke said and Sakura sighed and said 'Whatever' then she let all of her control go and her curse mark took full control of her and her hair turned fully black with stripes of pink, her nails grew longer and sharper, her skin turned brown/red(or w/e), but her wings wouldn't come out yet. "I'll leave that as a last resort" Sakura mumbled to herself and Sasuke was scared stiff because she was the Devil's Angel in that form but neither of them knew :P.

"What is that?!" Sasori yelled to Sakura who just smirked

"This is only half my form." Sakura said and smirked when the Akatsuki's eye's widened and Deidara started to walk towards Sakura but Sakura glared at him before Sakura scrunched her face up in pain 'Damn. I have to or it'll kill me' Sakura thought then she said "Sasuke" said person looked at Sakura "Run." Sakura simply said before she fell on her hands and knees.

"No!" Sasuke growled and bent down to help her up but he looked on her back to find that the skin was starting to move "Oh no" Sasuke mumbled and Deidara ran to Sakura and Sasuke was too worried to notice him

"What's wrong with her?!" Deidara asked as he bent down and also noticed the skin starting to move soon something sounded like a 'RRIIPP'. Deidara looked down closer and noticed that something was trying to poke through so Deidara started to lift up her shirt but the thing that was coming out of her shirt came out all the way through and it turned out to be a black bat wing and Sakura screamed in pain.

"Make it stop!!" Sakura yelled and her eyes widened when she felt that the other one was trying to get out so Sakura stood up shakily "Move" Sakura simply said and she started to walk backwards then she bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed 'Damn' Sakura thought then the other bat wing came out and Sakura's wings wrapped around her when Sakura noticed something coming(it was one of Sasori's puppets).

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Deidara yelled and Itachi and Sasori just mumbled it while Zetsu stood there no longer and had already gone to the other base to tell Pein about what was going on(he didn't stay long enough to see her transform. He left after the horns thing) and Tobi went with him

"You are seeing my full form" Sakura said and her voice was demonic and it crackled a little bit but it didn't bother anyone cause she wasn't crying or anything. "Orochimaru didn't think I would become like this again so he had to seal me also" Sakura said and smirked at the confused faces "You all may call me a demon but I'm not a bijuu. I'm nothing of the sort. In fact...I'm an angel" 'Sakura' said "I'm the Angel of Hell. Orochimaru found me one day and he expiramented on me. My form came out as a three Cherry Blossom petals when he made me into a curse seal. Orochimaru had to wait for someone who was strong. Strong enough to bear me. He had tried on many but he only found one with this girl" 'Sakura' said "My name is Myoujou(Lucifer) and I was sent here to kill all. But with this girl as my host, it will be harder to do. But I can serve as a assisstant. -chuckles darkly- No this is not a henge Itachi-san." Myoujou said (I'm going to call her Myoujou when ever Sakura is transformed into this girl/angel...thing .) and Itachi's eyes widened

"Did you just ...read my mind?" Itachi asked and everyone looked at him

"Nothing is impossible Sasori-san. And yes -chuckles- I can read minds. But I'm not a phycic. I'm only about to read minds when I'm unleashed from this girl. Oh what ever! DIE!" Myoujou said then got pissed from lack of blood so she yelled 'DIE'! She was flying now and she showed off her now face/form. Anyway, Myoujou flew to them with a black chakra blade and it hit five of Sasori's puppets "Damn! Let me see your blood!!" Myoujou yelled like a crazy person(she is..i swear! ')

"What's wrong with you?!" Sasuke yelled and Myoujou stopped her assult and turned in the air to see Sasuke stating there with a little bit of the Curse Mark coming off in waves

'We need to retreat. If Sasuke goes into the same form as her, then we will all perish. And I don't think Leader-sama and Konan want us to die by their hands.' Itachi thought then turned to the other two (Sasori and Deidara) "We need to retreat. They are too strong for just us three" Itachi said then turned to look at his 'sister' who was talking to his Otoutu

"Fine" Sasori said and they all 'poofed' off in a set of leaves, rocks, and sand(Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori :P)

"Sasuke" Myoujou said weakly "You have to catch me. Sakura's unconscious right now" Myoujou said then she closed her eyes when she saw Sasuke nod and he went and picked her up. That's when everything went black

* * *

**A/N Konnichi Wa Minna-san!! I'm really sorry that this was short!! But I needed to get out a chapter and this has been done for about...a couple of weeks -sweatdrop- yeah..sorry about that...but anyway! MUWAHAHHA!! I LEFT YOU ALL OFF WITH A CLIFF HANGER XD HA MUWAHAHA! Ok! Anyway! This one explains every- ok well somethings...anyway. If you are confused by anything then ask me and I'll answer it on my next fanfiction...acually...I think i'm just going to do that anyway..but anyway! I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh! And tell me how I did with my fighting scene! I've already got the 'death' ready in my head T.T Oh!(again) and if you don't know who's death then..muwhahaa! You won't find out until the end of the story xD muwahah! ok well Ja Ne Minna-san!!**

**/Shi\**

**Oh! And if you are a fan of the anime Witchblade then go and read the story Witchblade: Sakura It's the best story I've ever read!! I mean wow! It's amazing! She got me addicted to the anime, yet I haven't watched ANY of the episodes -sweatdrop- oh well! Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\(again : haha)**


	5. Pen name changed! DeviantART

_**Attention all readers! I have changed my pen name..again. At first, it was ItAsAkU-LoVeR. Don't get me wrong, I loved that name. But then, I added the "Shi" at the end. The "Shi" soon turned into a "Shido", making my pen name . But a few weeks ago(I think..) I changed it to "" Then, I changed the "Shido" to "Takai", my new name.**_

_**But now, it's been transformed into….-pow!!-**_

_**Yes, it's true, I'm a goth. I just found this out a week or two ago; meaning I've been confused about it.**_

_**If you are really wondering what a true Goth is, then you can ask me, or you can go and look it up on . Yes, it's all capital, but the period at the end of "NET" is not in the URL. **_

_**The URL is:**_

_**http : / / www . GOTH . NET/**_

_**And, that's it. Nothing else at the end, it will audomaticly take you to the homepage. Also, I've got a new DeviantART page. It's:**_

XxGothicxParadexX

_**Do you all like it? I've tried to keep temptation away and to keep anime out of it, but it failed, and now I have many Naruto favorites in that account. I have a poem in there as well. **_

_**If you have a DeviantART or you have read my poem "Gothic Angel", and you are confused about the true meaning(which I say in the poem) please, ask me. I'm sure that it's a little confusing. I mean, not all of us are deep. **_

_**The story behind the poem is in the A/N at the bottom. If you all don't mind, then would you please go and search for "Gothic Angel by XxGothicxParadexX" for me and commenting. You have to have a DeviantART account to comment, but you could even PM me on here, and I'll copy and paste it onto the poem. Thank you. The next poem I make, I will make sure to thank each and everyone of you who favorite it, commented on it, and did the DeviantWATCH on me. **_

_**Thank you for your time,**_

_**Chi Takai.**_

_**P.S I'm soo sorry if you thought this was a update! DX I understand if your all mad at me..I'm still sorry, though. Hehe. Anyway..This P.S only goes out to my story "Akatsuki Princess: High School Style". Oh, and by the way, I will probably be shortly deleting that story. It's merely taking up space on my account. If you want to take it over, then please contact me and we shall see. Thank you again, for your time.**_

_**(Anyone notice how formal I am!? O_O Weird….)**_


	6. sighs Another Author Note

Hey all!! It's Takai-sama here~ I'm just here to tell you ALL about my newest version of The Next Rin'negan User story. It's called Traveling Rin'negan. I hate to keep bringing in author notes, but I'm probably going to discontinue all of my stories, I've lost all inspiration for my stories, the only one I'm TRYING to concentrate on is Traveling Rin'negan. I've got a (hopefully good) plot line thought up, written down, so I won't forget it. So, please forgive me if you, once again, thought this was another chapter, and got all exciting. ;_;

Hmmm…what else….ah, yes, I hate to ask, but whenever I discontinue a story, do I need to put it as "complete"? and just put that it's discontinued…? If so, then this story is now and forever(forever=until I get ready to write for this one again xD) a discontinued story, same goes for my other stories, except for Traveling Rin'negan.

Am I even spelling it right? XD Haha. But yeah, I really am sorry about everything that's happened to my stories. D= So do forgive me. -bows down- Don't kill meh….;_; But everyone, answer me this, why has nearly NO ONE reviewed for any of my stories..? The only story that's gotten over thirty is Kitsune-no-Sakura At Your Service! So tell me peoplez, why does no one review? I mean, I've probably got more alerts on ANY of my stories than reviews! If you're going to alert, PLEASE review. It's not recommended…it's just…a favor…;_;

Ja!

~/Takai-sama\~


End file.
